Asami and Bolin: Assistance
by Anniered
Summary: [FRIENDSHIP FIC] After having plans cancelled by 'Raiko the date destroyer', they seek each other out for tea and sympathy. Both have been having a difficult time; Bolin with Opal; Asami with Korra and disagreeable employees; Bolin's nosiness and clumsiness results in a day of laughs, and they find all they needed was encouragement to overcome anything. (Boasami, Korrasami, Bopal)


**_Assistance_**

Asami struggled with the duffle bag she had tucked under her arm, the contents constantly shifting its weight, proving difficult to secure. She sighed as she stepped into the main foyer, she was covered in grease from spending all morning under various machines. Her steel-toed boots clonked against the spotless tiles, scraping over the pristine, ruby rugs. She tried to hurry, not wanting to spend more time than necessary in the eyes of the few bias, disgruntled employees.

Her aim was the elevator, _please, please, please, let it be there… _

She approached the hostile territory, the large desk that handled all the communications. It had recently gained an exceptionally large amount of calls, messages and responsibility. Due to the recent renewal of the_ Future Industries/Varrick Global Industries_ contract, and the recent downsizing of a particular employee.

Asami would never stop smiling about when Zhu Li and Varrick walked into her office, and slapped a contract down stating that they wanted Asami to have a share in their company, as they had in hers. This meant that they would be able to share employees, workshops, equipment and funds. After many gruelling hours, of nit-picking the contract, Asami realised it was a great opportunity for their business' and for her employees, and Varrick's, to receive a well-earned pay rise. Korra was present out of coincidence, and once the contract was signed, they started to banter together over a glass of celebratory wine. The subject of Varrick's and Zhu Li's first child was the main topic, with Varrick boasting of her beauty and smarts, at the age of six months. It wasn't long before Varrick had smirked, _"When will you two tie-the-knot? I am thinking a wedding at sea." _

_Korra and Asami had almost choked on their wine, "Not yet…" Asami chuckled nervously._

_"__Yes, still a while off." Korra smirked, wiping the wine from her chin._

_"__Ages off!"_

_"__Years off!" they laughed to each other._

_There was a receptionist that had come up during the contract signing, and was still standing awkwardly by the table. She was older and always looked disappointed, she scoffed, "Thank the spirits for that…" there was silence at in the office. Varrick and Zhu Li's glasses were held inches from their mouths, Korra looked shocked, and Asami looked embarrassed. The woman shifted uncomfortably, "I just mean that, Asami would be disrespecting her family name if she married a _woman_… Hiroshi would be tossing in his grave at the thought of Asami never reproducing, that is _her_ duty to the Sato Corporation."_

_Everyone was still in stunned silence, "You can leave now, Yuin." Asami whispered, blush on her cheeks, she had suddenly lost all appetite for wine and company._

_"__No, no she cannot!" Zhu Li snapped, "You dare speak to Asami like that! She does not need to do anything to please you, or anyone else!"_

_"__Yeah, her '_duty'_ to the company has nudda to do with her choice to have children, or marry me!" Korra yelled, pointing a finger at the horrid woman._

_"__You are talking to a woman of force, strength and superior smarts, second only to mine!" Varrick said, standing beside his wife._

_"__It is the way I feel, and many others too. I have worked at this company for many years, many more than Miss Sato, herself."_

_"__And that justifies your right to voice your hurtful opinion?" Korra growled._

_"__I wouldn't expect you to understand, you are mentally unstable and unfit to be a mother, anyway."_

_Everyone was silent, "Zhu Li, do the thing."_

After that statement, the woman was fired by Zhu Li, she would not have any of her employees speaking like that. At first, the woman refused to leave, stating that Zhu Li and Varrick had no rights here. But Asami finally found her voice and pointed out that they had every right, and the woman left, but not before telling all of her colleagues her own jaded version of events. Asami didn't want to address the situation, thinking that they would assume she was covering her own ass, or Varrick and Zhu Li's.

One of the receptionists cast her a look of disapproval, seeing her boss dressed in overalls, boots, and a now dirty white tank top. She sped up her walk, desperate to be out of her sight, the dissatisfaction that radiated from the sunken eyes caused Asami's confidence to plummet. She assumed that some were '_forgetting'_ to pass along messages to her, or purposefully rescheduling meetings, but she had no evidence to act. They were making her days in the office miserable, and she couldn't think of a single thing to do. They all had been friends with the old receptionist, and she knew that they all must be thinking daggers at her.

She turned her attention back to the weights she was carrying.

She had completely forgotten about the bag, and its insides, that she had spent the last two weeks tinkering with in her spare time before the incident. She sighed with relief when she saw the empty elevator waiting for her, she could hear the whispers and practically feel the anger. She lowered her body so her elbow could press the button for the top floor, she wished she had an assistant. She almost had the button, sticking her tongue put slightly, _almost there... _She nearly lost her grip on the folders, but she smiled victoriously as the button lit and the elevator rose.

She huffed the hair out of her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently. She pursed her lips in disappointment, as she thought about all the fun she and Korra had planned for today, until Raiko had a tantrum about some political matter. Now, for the next five hours, Asami had nothing but her tinkering and paperwork to keep her company. The elevator got closer to her floor, she prepared herself for the jolt of the mechanic contraption that was customary for when it reached its destined floor. The needle on the dial above the elevator door, indicating what level, got closer to the top. There was a grinding and a quake, as the elevator stopped and the doors opened at the level three below Asami's intended.

It took Bolin a moment to realise who he was in the elevator with, but when he did, a smile lit up his face, "Asami!" He almost shouted, "I was just on my way up to see you! I forgot what level your office was on, so I have kind of been on every floor... Should have guessed that you would have be on the top floor."

"Hey Bolin." Asami smiled, "I thought you were taking Opal out to lunch today?" She only knew, because Bolin had begged her to use her name and status to get Opal and himself reservations at one of the most expensive restaurants in town, even the title of '_Nuktuk, Hero of the South_' wasn't enough to secure a table.

"Yeah, but that was until she got called in by _'Raiko the Date Interrupter'_," he scowled, "Since she became one of the _'top ten'_, she has been pretty busy. And always gets called to all these meetings." Bolin referred to the airbenders selected to represent all of the acolytes and other airbenders the _'top ten'_, as there were ten elected. Kai, Jinora, Ikki, Tenzin and Bumi were also part of the group.

"Suyin and Baatar must be proud of all the responsibility she is undertaking." Asami smiled, bracing herself as the elevator jerked and the doors opened. Her folders shifted in her hands, she manoeuvred her body to prevent them becoming off balanced.

"Yeah," Bolin said, as they stepped out into the small hallway with a large pair of pretty doors at the end, "But it really takes it out of her."

"She is pretty tough," Asami said, trying to juggle the items in her hands to get to her overall pockets. Bolin suddenly realised that he hadn't offered to take anything to help her, he held out his arms, Asami didn't see him, "Maybe, she just needs a holiday?" After a minute of him standing there with his arms opened, he spoke, anyone could have though he was desperate for a cuddle.

"Here, let me." He said, taking the duffle bag and the folders from her hands. She smiled and was finally able to reach the key, she unlocked the doors and held them opened while Bolin stumbled through. She could see he was also having trouble with securing the bag, he waddled towards the desk and Asami closed the doors behind them. He placed the folders down, and almost dropped the duffle bag, Asami gasped.

"Just be careful with those!" she said, smiling as Bolin drastically slowed the lowering process, "Would you like a snack?" she asked, unclasping her overall straps, and tying them around her waist.

Bolin lowered the bag carefully, the contents shifting again, he could hear them rolling around, he rubbed his head, "What on earth is in _her_-" he unzipped the bag, forgetting everything about common curtsy and privacy. Asami's eyes widened in alarm, she rushed forwards.

"No, Bolin _don't_-" it was too late, he had opened the bag to see what could possibly be so fiddly to carry, there, before his wide eyes, were hundreds of penis shaped items. They were a range of colours, sizes and some had add-ons and were shaped slightly differently. He couldn't speak, his eyes stayed wide. Asami had her hand over her mouth, hiding the horror and mortification.

Bolin reached slowly into the bag, his hand wrapped around the thick, red plastic article, he raised it to his face, "What... Is... _This_?" He mumbled.

"_I_... I haven't got a product name _yet_..." She whispered, watching as Bolin wiggled the item, he whacked it against the palm of his hand, and almost yelped as it started vibrating madly.

"What is _this_?!" He said louder, as he dropped it on the desk, watching as it rattled over the wooden surface, '_vvvvvvvvrrrrrrrrrr_'ing filled the room. Asami lifted it from the desk and smacked it twice rapidly on her hand, the vibrating stopped, and she placed it gently back in the bag. "Now, should I ask why you have a bag full of colourful penises, or?"

"Let's go with _'or'_." She smirked, starting to zip the bag up. Bolin moved out of the way, he didn't see the potted panda-lily behind him. He swore as he tripped backwards over it, the porcelain vase rolled. Asami dived for the expensive plant and vase, while Bolin smacked into the hard floor.

A tiny, circular box rolled from his coat pocket.

It halted at Asami's foot as she righted herself, she bent down and picked it up, setting the vase and panda-lily at her feet. She recognised the embroidery on the black velvet, she gasped, a smile spreading over her face. "What... Is... _This_?" She smirked. Bolin sat up, his eyes wide as he realised he could have possibly lost the most precious thing he had ever co-created. He was silent, watching as Asami cautiously opened the lid, allowing time for Bolin to object. Sitting politely in the folds of emerald green silk was a ring, it was a band made of polished volcanic stone, a single, large diamond pressed into the ebony material. Asami gasped again, "What is _this_?!"

Bolin huffed a sigh, "I will tell you, if you tell me?" He mumbled, glancing at the bag of penis-like models. Asami bit into her lip, _maybe he could help with a name? Or just make fun of me forever... Worth the risk…_

"_Deal_..."

...

There was a bottle of wine between them, the penises sat at Asami's side, and the occupied ring box at Bolin's. They both sipped their cups, glancing at what the other had to discuss, it was only now Asami actually realised how nicely Bolin was dressed. He wore clothes that reminded her of his premiere outfit he sported a few years ago, he looked very handsome. Bolin finally disrupted the silence, "What gave you the idea of vibrating, handheld, penises?"

Asami laughed at the wording, but knew that if they ever saw the light of day under the Future Industries logo, she would have to answer things like that. This time, however, her modesty almost had her, "Aren't all penises handheld? Errr, I don't think I have had enough wine to blurt-"

Bolin had already leant across and was refilling the glass at her feet, she smiled and downed it. Plum wine was her favourite, and a little too easy to drink sometimes. She laughed as she lowered her empty glass, and saw that Bolin was ready to refill it. "Okay..." She smiled, "Sometimes, when Korra and myself... _You know_, _erm_..." She bought the glass to her lips, "Have sex... We feel like we could do more if we had... _More_." She finished her glass, blushing furiously, "You know?"

Bolin shrugged and filled his own glass, nodding for her to continue, she took a deep breath, "Like, deeper, _maybe_?" if she thought she was red before, she was cherry now, "W-well, from experience, I learnt that we both..." She looked at Bolin, he turned his head on the side, waiting, Asami bit her lip, and "I can't tell you this!" She said, "What if I say something you don't want to know?"

"Anything that will help me with Opal..." Bolin grumbled, drinking deeply from his glass. The sadness and worry was clear on his face, he drank from his glass again and walked to the liquor cabinet, bringing back two new bottles. He sat down and refilled his and Asami's.

"What is wrong with Opal?" Asami asked softly.

"_She_... She is so tired, _all_ the time. When I try to romance her, she just seems to be doing it for my sake." He mumbled, "I mean, she hasn't been able to… Y'know… _Finish_, lately. And she is more irritable, and things are just not good at the moment."

"If things are going badly, why are you proposing?" Asami asked.

"Well, I have wanted to propose for such a long time, and then the _'top ten'_ thing, and then we always have to be somewhere, or something happens, just like today... And I guess I thought that, by proposing, everything would just slow down."

"You do know that is not how engagements work, right?"

"Well, what was I supposed to do? She hasn't been enjoying my company in any form for weeks, maybe I should have gotten her one of your vibrating penises, instead of a ring..." He took another sip, pouting sadly.

"Well, I doubt they are ready for distribution yet." Asami mumbled quietly, "I mean, the only reason I thought of them is because I feel like I can't satisfy Korra either..."

There was a moment of silence, Bolin looked gobsmacked by the news.

"Well, if an overachiever like you can't produce an orgasm... Than what about us normal folks?!" Bolin yelled, he looked so distraught at the realisation.

Asami laughed loudly, she couldn't believe what he had just said, and how loud he had yelled. She rocked back and caught herself with her free hand, her other still held the wine. "Don't give up hope, Bolin!" She said, sipping loudly as she finished her glass, "There has to be something we can do..."

...

Korra was in the middle of constructing a tiny snowman before her, the meeting was unbelievably tedious, and the previous night had left her exhausted. If it wasn't for her entertaining herself, she would be asleep, like Bumi was. She glanced up, Bumi had small amount of droll coming from his mouth. Raiko was in the middle of a rant and he began to turn back towards the group. Korra panicked and flicked a small sphere of ice at Bumi, he jumped to attention, "Your honour! The defence's claims are _ludicrous_! I-_I_..." Bumi looked around himself, "Oh, I am still here..." He sat back down and looked disappointed, before smiling at the snowman Korra had built, unfortunately, Raiko saw it too.

"I would like to remind _everyone_," he dropped a pile of paper down on the snowman, Korra scowled without looking up, "That this meeting is _actually_ important."

"Are we still on his election campaign?" Bumi whispered to Kai.

Kai jumped slightly, thinking he had been caught with his hand moving up Jinora's leg under the table, "No," he said, reluctantly withdrawing his hand, "That was two hours ago..." he rubbed his tattooed forehead and groaned, six years of being an airbender, two-and-a-half of being a master, and this was the _most_ boring meeting he had been to.

"We are discussing the modernisation of the police building..." Jinora mumbled, she had been lost in fantasies of herself and Kai, and glanced at the last thing she had written on the page, besides hearts with her and Kai's name.

"Shouldn't my aunt be here for this?" Opal asked, she had been drawing patterns inside her tattoos on her hands with a darker blue quill and ink, she rolled her eyes, "It is _her_ building..."

"It doesn't _belong_ to Chief Beifong, as _she_ would have you believe..." Raiko said, he was getting testy at the large group, there were at least thirty people sitting at the huge table.

"Ha! I would love to hear you say that to her..." Bumi laughed.

"That would not be wise." Tenzin said, huffing a smile. A group of other officials laughed at Bumi and Tenzin's comments, before silencing themselves as they saw Raiko's face.

"Can we _plea-_" Raiko tried to speak.

"I am so hungry, I really want a macaroon… _Or a bazillion_…" Ikki grumbled, tracing her finger around the arrow on her hand, heaving a sigh as her stomach growled.

"Ha, I was think more along the lines of a _whole_ elephant-koi." Bumi laughed.

"Vegetarians can't eat elephant-koi…" Tenzin said.

"I could get away with one bite, right? It has been almost seven years sinc-"

"WILL YOU ALL CONCENTRATE?!" Raiko yelled.

"Do you think Bolin and Asami are as bored as we are?" Korra asked, leaning closer to Opal so her whispers wouldn't be heard over Raiko's tantrum.

"I can't imagine they have found anything interesting to do..."

...

"… Ninety-seven… Ninety-eight… Ninety-nine… One hundred…" Asami handed Bolin a colourful penis with each number, there were three empty bottles on the table, and one that was due to be opened, "One-hundred and one… One-hundred and two… One-hundred and three…"

"So, this one is for the vagina?" Bolin asked, holding one up, stopping their two-man assembly line of colourful-penis-sorting.

"Yeah, see the shape?" Asami said, "Roll it over, see how this one slopes slightly? Vagina. One-hundred and four…"

"And this one is for…" He examined it, "The bum pile?"

A laugh escaped her lips at his terminology, "Yes, that one is for anal stimulation." She smiled, "See the flared base? Anal."

"Alright then." He placed it in the correct group, "So, what _would_ you call them?"

"One-hundred and five," she handed him a short one with a protruding node, "I don't know… One-hundred and six... I want a name that describes what they do, but not be overly crude or vulgar. One-hundred and seven…"

"So, '_fuckers'_ would be out of the question?" Bolin said, he was trying to hold his laugh in at his own joke, but failed miserably as Asami threw her head back and almost screamed with amusement.

"Oh. _My_. Hahahaha, that is the funniest thing! Imagine Raiko's face as I pitched them to the Republic City Sales Board!" she laughed, slapping the long, green, plastic penis against his arm, they almost cried with tears of hilarity as it started vibrating, she hit it twice against her palm, deactivating it. "Maybe something about their action, the vibrating…" she sniffled a giggle as she popped the new bottle of wine open.

"A '_Sato Vibrate'_? A '_Sato Vibe_'? A '_Vibrating Sato_'… Ermmmm, '_Sato Vibraterere_r'?" Bolin tried, still smiling widely as he placed the one-hundred and eighth penis atop the pile on the desk. That was all of them, all of them were different shapes, sizes, lengths and widths. "That last one even sounds like most of them." Bolin chuckled, sipping from his glass.

"No, that _isn't_-… Hey, what about '_Sato Vibrat_or'?"

"Sounds like weapon…" Bolin laughed, picking one up, "A weapon of mass destruction!"

"I wonder fast I can make the can vibrating mechanism…" she wondered, rolling a bright blue penis in her hand, Bolin looked at the pile.

"I wonder which one _is _the fastest…"

Asami smiled, picking up a second one and spinning them around in her fingers, as if they were batons, "Only one way to find out, Bolin…"

…

"How about when Bumi fell asleep again, and his head slipped off his arm and slammed into the table?" Korra laughed. Her and Opal pushed through the revolving doors and walked across the spotless tiles towards the elevators.

"That was so funny." Opal snickered, "Or, or when Kai and Jinora got caught passing notes, and Raiko snatched them and they _all_ started blushing…"

"Those poor things. I am so happy the last half of the meeting is postponed until the beginning of next week." Korra laughed. They entered the elevator and giggled, the meeting had been boring, yet there were moments that made it bearable. There was a moment of silence as the lift rose, "Do you think Bolin and Asami had a good day?" Korra asked.

"Bolin was really upset when I couldn't go to lunch, and I was too." Opal sighed. Opal bit into her lip, looking at her feet, she felt terrible cancelling another date on him.

"Is everything okay with you two?" Korra asked, placing a hand on her forearm.

"I am just so tired." Opal pouted, "Last month, Bolin made this really nice dinner, and there was candles and music, he put in so much effort." She blushed, Korra raised an eyebrow, "But, I…" she took a breath, "You know how, sometimes… You just _can't_ get _there_?"

"You mean…"

"Yeah."

"_Oh_."

"Yeah… He hasn't tried anything since, I asked him to give me time and, well..." She frowned, letting her sentence trail off.

Korra pursed her lips, she sighed loudly and tried to smile naturally, "I know how you feel, Asami and I are having trouble too. In _that_ department, I guess you just have to keep trying and eventually your body will get back into the groove of things?"

The elevator jolted, Opal and Korra stepped off and walked towards Asami's office doors, "I hope so, I don't want him to think that I didn't appreciate him _trying_. And that he doesn't give up on _me_-"

"_YES_! YES, FASTER!" came Asami's screams from behind the door, "KEEP GOING!"

Opal thought she would die, the feeling that swept through her was crushing and horrendous. She pushed past Korra and knocked Asami's door in with an air kick, she didn't know what she would find, but she wanted to see it before they could try and cover anything up. She had the traditional, furious, Beifong scowl and her arms posed to harm whomever she felt deserved it.

Korra started, her eyes wide as they charged through the doors, "What the _fuc_-"

Asami was standing on the table, a wine bottle in her hand, blush coating her cheeks as she took in the confused pair. Bolin held a large, black, _Sato Vibrator_ in one hand, and another wine bottle in the other which was held to his lips. There were twenty more penises, ranging in colour, racing across the floor. Bolin and Asami had set up twenty of the coloured vibrators on the carpet of her office, and Bolin would activate them using earthbending to make the stone ground directly beneath the ready penises pulse once. "Korra! What are you-" taking step.

"Asami, look out!" Korra yelled, as Asami misjudged the distance between where she stood on her desk and the edge. Her socks didn't offer much grip as she tried to steady herself, her feet slipped out from under her and her back hit the desk with a colossal '_thump'_. The quake that Asami caused on her desk, activated the remaining eighty-eight _Sato Vibrators_ that sat atop the counter, awaiting their turn to race. They rolled, '_vvvvvvvvrrrrrrrrrr_'ing from the table, and vibrated around on the floor.

Korra and Opal couldn't even fathom what was actually going on, there were over a hundred penises rolling and vibrating in every direction. The bright colours stood out against the carpet, and there were empty wine bottles placed at strategic points that they assumed were the starting and finishing markers. But, to them, it was creating more questions than it was creating answers.

Asami rolled from the desk and tried to gather them up in her hands, they would slip from her arms and start vibrating across the carpeted floor of her office. She looked up and saw Bolin doing the same, they realised how they must have looked, chasing one-hundred and eight, colourful, penis-shaped, vibrating items across the floors.

They started laughing, dropping their armfuls of collected goods.

The elevator dinged, Korra and Opal turned around to see Mako walking with Varrick and Zhu Li. They stopped at the doorway, and all of them, despite their differences in appearance, had the exact same expression. Zhu Li was the first to control her appearance, leaving Mako and Varrick with a raised eyebrow and screwed up nose. "This looks like quite the party." Zhu Li said, leaning towards Korra.

"We found them like this." Opal said, crossing her arms and pursing her lips. Bolin and Asami were still laughing, now throwing the penises at each other. They were proving more difficult to render a response from them, they couldn't finish a sentence before breaking off with cackling and snorting. Finally, with a resigned sigh, Korra stepped forward.

"Come on, honey." She said, lifting Asami to her feet, still holding a purple, long, penis in her hand.

"You know what would be good right now?" Bolin laughed, as Opal helped him to stand properly, he turned and kissed her on the cheek, before turning back to Asami, "Firing those no-good-nasty-pieces-of-work that be mean to you!"

"Yeah!" Asami yelled, suddenly stomping towards the elevator, "Come on, Bolin! Let's go teach them a lesson-" Mako stuck his arm out, catching around her waist and keeping her from the elevator as it dinged again.

"Not a good idea, Asami…" Mako said, "Especially not with a penis-thing in your hand."

"Throw a penis, to remind them they are acting like a penis!" Bolin called, Asami laughed.

"Zhu Li, I want that on a sticker for my personal _Sato Mobile_ by next week." Varrick whispered.

"Yes, dear."

"What the _flameo_ is going on here?" Lin said, taking a few seconds to understand what was going on. Kai, Jinora and Bumi had their heads stick out from around the police chief, a yellow _Sato Vibrator_ was buzzing by her foot, she picked it up, raising an eyebrow.

"Test driving _Sato Vibrators_." Bolin said, standing next to Asami, everyone exchanged looks.

"Vibrating, handheld, brightly coloured penises." Asami giggled, raising the vibrator she still held in her hand to Lin's eye level.

"I have a similar product at home, only made one though, called it the '_Zhu Li'_!" Varrick sighed, he turned a cunning smile on the group, "You want to know why? It is fast, sexy, sleek and leaves you wanting more!"

"You name everything after Zhu Li…" Kai smirked.

"That is because she _is_ everything!" he yelled, smiling widely as he gestured to her.

"Thank-you, dear."

…

Asami and Bolin sat across from Korra and Opal.

Both had guilty and disheartened expressions on their faces, and both sat with something before them. Before Asami was a _Sato Vibrator_, and before Bolin was his engagement ring intended for Opal. Both were considerably less intoxicated now, but the odd giggle or tipsy comment would escape their lips. "So, who wants to begin?" Opal said, her eyes zeroing in on Bolin, he swallowed loudly.

"I-I, err…" he glanced at Asami, she gave him a half-hearted smile of encouragement, "I miss you so much, an-" He mumbled, playing with his fingers.

"Excuse me, I am up here." Opal said, crossing her arms, and scowling.

"I miss you." He said looking up, "You were always so busy, and you came home so tired. I tried my hardest to make sure you knew that I…" he shrugged, "I wanted you to know that, no matter how busy we get, I will still be there for you when you get home. And after the past month of no… _Sexy time_… Or, happy endings _in_ sexy time…" he blushed, Opal pouted, blush lit up her face, making her arrow stand out considerably, "I just thought that, if we got engaged, we could just let everything else slip away for a night, or forever."

"You were going to propose to get some?" Opal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" he said, "I was doing it because I love you, and was scared of losing you."

Opal's scowl softened, she sighed and leant her arms across the desk, taking his hands in hers, "Bo, you won't lose me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, thank the spirits!" he said loudly, "At first I was like, _EEK_! But now, now I am like, _PHEW_!" he turned his face towards Asami, "Your turn, Asami, that was nowhere near as hard as we thought it would be!"

Asami looked at Korra, "Korra, I-"

"You don't have to explain anything to me, babe." Korra smiled, also reaching for her hands, "Every couple has a few patches where nothing seems to… _Click_…" Their hands interlocked, Korra squeezed them tightly, "But, I am proud of you, for using the only spare time you get, to make something to help people that might be experiencing something similar."

"I am also aiming it for anyone who wants something more personal from any sexual experience…" Asami blushed, "Whether they be couples or individuals."

"I think it is a fantastic idea."

"Well, apparently, Varrick had the idea sooner."

"Irrelevant." Korra smiled.

"Now, that is just bullshit!" Bolin yelled, he had tears in his eyes, "Beautiful! But, bullshit! You didn't even get roused on!"

"Do you have a problem with the way I handle _us_?" Opal asked, lowering her eyebrows into a glare.

"No! No, no, no! Of course not! My beautiful-airbending-_que_-" Opal's laughter cut him off, she walked around the table and pulled him from the chair and into a tight hug. She stood on her tip-toes and whispered something in his ear, blush coated his cheeks and he smiled broadly.

"Well, I think we all better call it a day." Bolin suddenly said, pocketing the ring and almost dragging Opal towards the elevator. "We can just clean this up tomorrow, right Asami?" he said, the look of hopefulness in his eyes was almost too much to handle.

"Of course, _assistant_ Bolin." She smiled, as the stepped over the _Sato Vibrators_ still spread out, deactivated, on the carpet. Lin had gotten annoyed with the noise and thumped the ground twice, deactivating most, everyone else did the rest.

"_Assistant_ Bolin?" Korra and Opal said in unison, Opal was practically being carried to the elevator by this point.

"Just until I catch up, I am going to need an assistant pretty badly. Considering the downsizing I _might_ be doing soon…"

The doors of the elevator were about to close, when Bolin quickly told Korra to hold the doors, just for a second. He ran back into the office and reappeared hastily, his hands behind his back. As the elevator descended, he slipped a _Sato Vibrator_ into Asami's hand and whispered, "_We still need to give them a _proper_ test_…" he gestured to Korra, Asami blushed, and nodded with a grin. Opal and Korra were too busy discussing other entertaining moments from the meeting to hear the pair's exchange. There was a grinding noise and a jolt, the doors opened and the group stepped out onto the main foyer.

"Be right back." Asami said, walking away from the trio. It was late afternoon and the three callous receptionists watched, as Asami flicked her long hair over her shoulder and strode towards them, she stood before them, a confident smile on her face. "Glad I caught you all, I just wanted to let you kno-"

"We were actually just leaving-" one tried to cut in, but Asami laughed in her bell-like voice, silencing her.

"I was talking." She said, her smile was intimidating, "I know you all have this thing where you think I was horrible for allowing Yuin to be fired, but let me tell you something. I will not tolerate homophobia, disrespect, racism or sexism in my company. And, I bet the inevitable profits of the _Sato Vibrators_, that Zhu Li and Varrick won't either. So, you can all _stick_ your opinions of me, you can _stick_ your opinions of my choices, and the choices of anyone else your _intolerable_ minds consider unworthy of being accepted. Because if you walk in here at the beginning of next week with the same unprofessional, immature, _offensive_ attitudes that you have been displaying for the previous month, I will fire your asses so quickly, that there will still be smoke on the seats when your replacements arrive."

Asami hadn't broken her smile the entire time, the receptionists looked shocked, Korra, Bolin and Opal had wide, gaping mouths. "And I _have_ replacements lined up. Oh, and I know you have been '_losing'_ my messages and rescheduling my appointments, none of you are clever for it, and none of you are original. Grow up, thanks."

Korra's smiled lit up her whole face, as Asami walked and hooked her arm around the Avatar's waist, pulling her in and pressing her lips against Korra's. "Let's go home, I have something I want us to do." She winked, smiling as she stood back and walked towards the doors. Bolin draped his arm over Asami's shoulder, holding Opal's hand. They walked out into the afternoon sun, forgetting momentarily, about the long, brightly coloured, very noticeable, handheld penises that were sticking out of the back of their pant pockets.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**_This is a oneshot. I do not own Lok or AtLA, but if I did, this would be soooo canon._**

**_Hope you all enjoyed._**


End file.
